Such backplanes are therefore widely used in data processing technology, for instance in server racks, distribution stations, telecommunications equipment (stations), machine controllers and so on.
Given the rapid progress of technology, however, the demands placed on electronics are increasingly changing, so that after the introduction or design and installation of a backplane, the data, communications and supply lines set up by it are often confronted with new tasks in the near future.
In order to meet additional, unforeseeable future requirements, additional supply lines, not currently connected, are generally provided. If a new requirement arises for introduction of the backplane into the product, or for installation in the mounting rack, the reserve lines are examined as to whether they can meet the requirement.
As a rule, however, it is a disadvantage that reserve lines can satisfy only relatively simple subsequent demands. Higher requirements, such as for high-speed transmission lines, more powerful supply lines and so on, generally overtax the possibilities of the reserve provided by the number of free reserve lines. It is a disadvantage that a fundamental redesign of the system, and thus a cost-intensive new product, is required in such a case. Thus, it is impossible, for example, with the existing, installed backplanes to implement a new plug-connector generation that did not exist at the time the backplane was manufactured, but that meets new high-speed requirements.